South Park truth or dare!
by ninjakittengirl12
Summary: i do not own south park... but i wish i did. :
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! I am Alison, and I am like the girl version of Kenny. (Blonde hair, blue eyes, and pervy.) And I clearly made this south park truth or dare. And I do not own any of the characters in South Park. I only own my own. Enjoy! ;o

Alison: *looks at a picture of Kenny* :D

Cartman: Hey, bitch? Where the hell are we?

Kyle, Stan, and Kenny: Yeah!

Alison: Oh! You are in my truth, dare or torture show. The torture is the fan girl/boy pit.

Craig: This is going to suck.

Alison: SHUTUP!

Kyle: So when will it start?

Alison: It will start when I get some dares and some truths. So here are your choices

Kyle

Kenny

Stan

Cartman

Craig

Clyde

Token

Tweek

Wendy

Bebe

Pip

Damien

Butters

And Ike

Alison: Remember to leave a comment on what I should make them do, and if you want to be in here just ask. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ali: ok all of my loyal subjects lets get this show on the road.

Stan: what does that even mean?

Ali: it means lets get started, anymore questions?

Stan: Yes, why do you have at least 30 pictures of Kenny on your phone?

Kenny: *pervy smile*

Ali: THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS STAN! D:

Cartman: yeah, Stan, that's none of your business.

Ali: SHUT UP FATASS!

Cartman: HEY DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU WHORE!

Ali: whatever lets see our first letter is from Miss South Park. RAWR :

Love the story so far! :) Let's see hear, umm...ok I got one!  
Stan: Why are you with Wendy even though she broke you're heart in 4th grade?  
Oh and also can plz be in the story? :)

Ali: * Uses author powers to make appear in front of me* Hi.

Missy: Hi!

Ali:Miss South Park. RAWR, do you want a cookie, and can i call you missy?

Missy: sure.

Ali: *gives a cookie* so Stan answers the question.

Stan: I don't know it's complicated… I guess I still like her.

Wendy: I still like you too.

Everyone: awwwww.

Ali: I dont like stendy. (No offence to whoever does)

Wendy: whatever.

Ali: ok, into the fan boy pit you go. *uses author powers to teleport her into the fan boy pit*

Everyone: O.O

Ali: remember to leave a comment on what I should make them do and if you want to be in here just ask. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ali: * looks at more pictures of Kenny* :3

Stan: what are you looking at?

Ali: n-nothing o.o

Stan: *grabs the pictures* o.o

Ali: /

Stan: hey guys look at what Ali was-

Ali *tackles Stan*

Stan: *gets tackled*

Kyle: what did you say Stan?

Ali: *grabs the pictures* he didn't say anything. =-=

Kyle: uh….ok….

Ali: Great! Let's start. Our first letter is from I changed my name again:

I'm liking your story so far! :)  
Cartman must watch everyone eat Cheesy Poofs. And he can't have ANY.  
Damien has to bring two other people (you can choose) to he'll with him and back.  
Kyle has to kiss someone of your choosing...  
Excited for the next chapter! :D

Ali: Great! GUARDS, tie Cartman to his chair. *watches the guards tie Cartman to his chair*

Cartman: let me go you bitch!

Ali: sorry Cartman, its part of the dare. *uses my awesome author powers to make 140 bags of cheesy poofs appear*

Cartman: what are you going to do? o.o

Ali: everybody eat as much as you want! :D

Everyone other than Cartman: * starts to eat cheesy poofs*

Cartman: NOOOOOOOO!

_10 minutes later._

Ali: wow. We ate all of the cheesy poofs.

Cartman: * starts crying*

Ali: GUARDS! Untie Cartman. *the guards untie Cartman*

Cartman: *is lying on the floor crying*

Ali: ok, Damien you have to take butters and Token to hell with you and back.

Token and Butters: WHAT! NO!

Damien: fine. * Grabs Token and Butters* bye *disappears*

Ali: they will be back in the next chapter. Ok! Kyle kiss Ike.

Kyle: fine * kisses Ike's cheek*

Ali: I'll take it! :3

Kyle: good.

Ali: remember to leave a comment telling me what I should do, and if you want to be in here. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Ali: Hey it's me again!

Stan: what about us?

Ali: I wasn't talking to you. Ok moving on our first letter is from British like pip:

Make one of them kiss Kenny (: And please can I be in it? (My names Matilda: brown hair, blue eyes...)

Ali: *uses author powers to make Matilda appear* Hello there!

Matilda: hey!

Ali: Care for some cake?

Matilda: ok! *takes the cake*

Ali: ok uh… Pip, kiss Kenny! :D

Pip: What?!

Ali: Just do it.

Pip: NO!

Ali: fine, either you kiss Kenny or you go into the fan girl pit.

Pip: I don't want to do either.

Ali: you leave me no choice. * Uses author powers to make Pip kiss Kenny* Now was that so bad?

Pip: Yes. Yes, it was.

Ali: Whatever, our next one is from South Park Addict15:

Pure torcher is making Ike make out with Cartman and make Kyle watch. And make Kyle be jersey. Bye. ;p

Ali: Ike are you ready to make out with Cartman and for me to make Kyle watch?

Ike, Cartman, and Kyle: NO!

Ali: * uses author powers to make Ike make out with Cartman and make Kenny watch*

Ike: * screams*

Kyle and Cartman: WTF?!

Ali: Oh ya! * uses author powers make Kyle act like Jersey Kyle* there!

Kyle: Your cabbage.

Ali: ok…. *makes Kyle act like regular Kyle*

Kyle: I hate you.

Ali: *gives Kyle a cookie*

Kyle: I love you! * grabs the cookie*

Ali: ok, remember to leave a comment on what I should make them do, and if you want to be in this just ask. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Ali: *eats a lot of sugar* …

Kyle: are you ok?

Ali: *looks at Kyle* I…. AM… FINE! * insane laughter*

Wendy: I think she's crazy.

Ali: YA AND I THINK YOU'RE A BITCH, BUT DO I SAY THAT OUT LOUD? NO, I DON'T SO WOULD YOU KINDLY SHUT THE HELL UP?!

Everyone: O.o

Ali: WHAT?!

Butters: oh….my…

Ali: lets get started. Our first letter is from Stree Bee2:

I love this story. Er... Kyle: I dare you to play Seven Minutes In Heaven with Stan while Cartman watches what you two do. ;)  
Also, can I be in it, please? ;;)

Ali: ok! *uses magic to make stree bee2 appear* welcome to my lovely …um… stage. .3.

Stree bee2: thank you for the warm welcome. (no sarcasm)

Ali: your welcome. Kyle play seven minutes in heaven with Stan, and Cartman has to watch. * uses powers to push them into a closet* your seven minutes start now! :3

_Seven minutes later._

Ali: ok, time to come out. *opens the door and watches them all walk out* Cartman, report.

Cartman: they were making out. Ha, I knew you were gay Kyle! *starts laughing*

Kyle: SHUTUP FATASS!

Cartman: HEY! DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING JEW!

Ali: ok, ok, calm down our next letter is from jews just cant dance:

Hi! AWESOME STORY! Can I be in it so I can marry Kyle *pervy smile*?  
Truth: Stan, what are your REAL feelings for Kyle?  
Dare: Kenny, run through the neighborhood singing 'What is Love?'. Naked. ;) Oh yeah, also my name is Anna and I look like and act like Kenny too :o

Ali: *uses powers to teleport Anna here* hi! :3

Anna: hey! Kyle marry me! *glomps Kyle*

Kyle: Gah! *gets glomped*

Ali: make yourself at home. Now, Kenny can you run through the neighborhood singing 'what is love' naked?

Kenny: no.

Ali: why not?

Kenny: I don't want to.

Ali: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?

Kenny: fine

Ali: Yay!

Kenny: on one condition.

Ali: fine, what is it.

Kenny: *whispers into Ali's ear*

Ali: O.O

Kenny: *pervy smile*

Ali: no.

Kenny: then I won't do it.

Ali: err…uh….oh…. FINE! I'll do it. =-=

Kenny: Yay! * undresses and starts running around the neighborhood singing 'what is love'*

Ali: *takes at least 26 pictures* (*-*)

Kenny: ok, I'm done. *gets dressed* now Ali you have to do the thing I told you to do.

Ali: hold on. Stan what are your true feelings for kyle?

Stan: I…I…I love him.

Everyone: * gasp*

Ali: not surprised.

Kenny: now you have to do it.

Ali: er…. Fine. I'll be back in a minute.

Stan: what did you tell her to do?

Kenny: she had to be my slave for the next 4 chapters. :3

Stan: why did she have to leave?

Kenny: I also told her she had to wear a French maid outfit, and she has no power over me.

Stan: O.o

Ali: I'm back. *half of the room gets a bloody nose* =-=

Kenny: *Pervy smile*

Kyle and Stan: *with bloody noses* oh… my…..god.

Ali: Well, remember to leave a comment on what I should make them do and-

Kenny: what I should make her do.

Ali: thank you Kenny.

Kenny: your welcome slave.

Ali: as I was saying, if you want to be in here just ask. Bye!... oh and I have no power over Kenny. Bye! Again.


	6. Chapter 6

Ali: hello people, I would've gotten back to you sooner butt some how my story disappeared.

Kenny: And…?

Ali: Oh yah! Someone asked to be back in the show, butt just like other truth or dare shows you never leave. Ever. It's just that I haven't thought of a lot of things that you guys might be interested in….

Kenny: Ali….?

Ali: what.

Kenny: *pervy smile*

Ali: Uh….. wait… OH GOD HELP ME! Wait. Can I do a dare first.

Kenny: fine.

Ali: yay! Ok I forgot who this guy was but he/she wanted me to try to convince Stan that Kyle is dead. Ok… BRING ON THE JEWS BEST FRIEND! *Stan magically appears*

Stan: HEY….. I WAS IN THE BATHROOM!

Ali: I DON'T CARE!

Stan: so what do you want?

Ali: Stan…. Kyle's dead.

Stan: What?

Ali: he was hit over the head with a baseball bat, fell, and landed on at least 12 spikes.

Stan: WHAT! NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! *starts crying*

Ali: well wanna no a secret?

Stan: *sniffle* what?

Ali: I was lying.

Stan: YOU BITCH!

Ali: sorry, Stan. It was what the viewers wanted. Now go away. * Makes Stan disappear*

Kenny: ok, Ali, now it's time to do what I want. *starts dragging me/Ali to a random bedroom*

Ali: NOOOOOO! GOD HELP ME! * The door slams shut*

Clyde: remember to leave a comment on what Ali should make us do and if you want to be in the show just ask. Bye! *hears me/Ali yelling in the background and runs away*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Again I do not own south park…. but I DO own my oc._

Ali: hello again! It is now time to start doing dares again… and hopefully this wont disappear again…. Anyway-

Stan and Cartman: what do you mean again?

Ali: Well, I don't post anything for like, 2-3 days and it disappears completely. O.O

Stan: weird.

Ali: whatever… ok our first letter is from Invader French fries:

Make spongebob come in then Cartman can stab him….Ooh make me marry Cartman ! XD

Ali: Yay, this will be fun!

Kenny: oh, Ali?

Ali: WHAT?!

Kenny: can you do something for me?

Ali: HOLD ON!

Kenny: fine. =-=

Ali: thank you.

Kenny: your welcome. Ok * makes Invader French fries and spongebob appear* hello, there! Can I call you fries?

Invader French fries: ok! Now where's Cartman?

Cartman: right behind you, bitch.

Fries: ALI DO IT NOW! .

Ali: ok, Cartman kill spongebob.

Spongebob: What!?

Cartman: with pleasure. *Grabs a gun that I randomly had and shoots spongebob at least 26-29 times*

Ali: good job! * Ties Cartman to a chair*

Cartman: HEY, BITCH WTF DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

Ali: I'm tying you to a chair. *stands infront of fries and Cartman* ok… do you fries take Cartman to be you fat husband?

Fries: I do.

Ali: and do you Cartman take fries to be your wife/husband ( you never know)?

Cartman: No. =-=

Ali: here, no means yes!

Cartman: what does yes mean?

Ali: yes also means yes!

Cartman: GODAMMIT!

Ali: you may no kiss the bride…. * watches fries kiss Cartman* .. or husband.

Kenny, Stan, and Kyle: weird.

Ali: I know. Ok… our next letter is from Computer-addict5:

hi i love your story anyway first Bebe: who was really the cutest boy in the class and can i be in it please so i can be near kyle  
(my name is kylie i'm Jewish i wear small tight denim shorts black boots and a small boob tube in Kyle's colors)

Ali: sure. *teleports kylie here* hello!

Kylie: hi!

Ali: ok first… * duct tapes kylie to kyle*

Kyle: HEY!

Kylie: yay!

Ali: ok… Bebe who was really the cutest boy in class?

Bebe: the cutest boy in class actually was and still is…. Kyle.

Kyle: WHAT! *blushes*

Ali: Cool. Now our last one is from classic Disney for the win:

force butters and cartman to hold hands throughout the entire show! PS my name is Allison too XD

Ali: thank you Allison! * glues cartmans hand to butter's*

Butters and Cartman: WTF!

Ali: fries do you care if butters holds cartmans hand?

Fries: I don't mind. :3

Ali: Yay!

Kenny: can you do something for me now?

Ali: fine, what is it?

Kenny: * whispers and gets something out of his pocket*

Ali: OoO * faints*

Kyle: is she okay?

Kenny: she'll wake up sooner or later.

Token: ok… remember to leave a comment on what she should make us do… or what Kenny should make Ali do, and if you want to be here just ask. Goodbye!


End file.
